


Secrets (Lloyd x Reader oneshot)

by The_Master_of_Song



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Ninjago, lego ninjago - Freeform, lloyd x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master_of_Song/pseuds/The_Master_of_Song
Summary: Takes place before S8 cause I haven't seen itYou and the rest of the team got split up on a mission, now you and Lloyd are in a forest trying to get some sleep.Horrible summary, I know. Just go with it, please.





	Secrets (Lloyd x Reader oneshot)

It was the middle of the night. You were lying on the forest floor, trying to sleep. You and Lloyd got split up from the rest of the team, and were planning on spending the next day trying to find them. You looked over at Lloyd. He was looking at his hands for some reason, it seemed like he was picking at them. 

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

You scooted a little closer to Lloyd. He just kept looking at his hands. 

"Y/n, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, bro. What's up?"

"Do...do you think I deserve my powers?"

You gave him a questioning look.

"I know I'm the Green Ninja and I was destined to have them, but do I really deserve the power that I have? I mean, I'm the Son of Lord Garmadon, I unleashed the serpentine and tried to make them do my pathetic bidding, and I tried destorying everyone. Be honest, do I really deserve to be the Green Ninja?"

"Lloyd, why would you think that you don't? Sure, you tried to destory Ninjago, but you've changed! You turned your life around, and you worked hard to get where you are now! You don't abuse your power nor do you take being the Green Ninja for granted. Of course you do. Stop thinking so negitively, it's not good for you."

He didn't say anything and put his hands down. He looked lost in thought as he stared up in the nightsky.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" You asked.

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Lloyd, whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?"

He stayed silent.

"Come on, you said it yourself. We're a team, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Lloyd suddenly sat up. 

"People keep secrets from their loved ones to keep them safe and to stop them from getting hurt. I should have never said that. Forget it. If I enforced that stupid rule, it would only make me a hypocrite."

"But-"

"Shut it. I know damn well you're keeping things from me. Don't try lying either, you're not very good at it." 

You were shocked. Lloyd's voice was cold and harsh, unlike his usual happy and soft tone. It kinda scared you, since you weren't used to it. You stayed silent for a moment and then said,

"I like you!"

"...what?"

"I like you, as in, more than a friend! That's what I've been keeping from you." 

Lloyd gave you a shocked look. "T-to be honest, I thought it was something else like...you were the one that broke the Xbox that one time, but...why?"

"Huh?" You said as a massive blush crept up on your face.

"Why do you like me? I don't see a reason for you to..."

"What? Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're so strong and sweet and you always try your hardest no matter what! You always try to remain positive when things are going bad. And you're an amazing leader! Not to mention your hair is fly, too"

He looked down and said, "you're wrong...i'm none of those things."

"What? Of course you are!"

"How pathetic is that...I can't even tell one of my best friends what's really going on inside my head...heheh...."

He tilted his head up with tears in his eyes. 

"What would dad think if he was still here?"

You quickly pulled him in a hug. He didn't refuse and hugged back. He started to cry.

"I-it's just...The v-vemon from my dad....i-it's trying to turn me against you guys...I-I just...I just don't want to hurt you guys...."

He hugged you tighter. "I don't want to hurt you...That's why I've been keeping my distance...in case you haven't noticed..."

"Why did you tell me this before?! I could have helped you sooner!"

"I-I know! I just thought you wouldn't care..."

He began to sob. You stroked his hair and back. "Hey...I may not understand what's going on in your head, but I'm gonna help you anyway I can. Just tell me if there's anything you need me to do...it's okay. I got you."

"T-Thanks Y/n..." He released you from the hug and wiped his eyes. "I feel better now."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, I'm okay. Thanks again..."

"No problem. Now, let's try to get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another story!
> 
> In case ya haven't noticed, I'm gonna be making mostly stories based around Lloyd. Why? Cause I can't do much else and be proud of it lol
> 
> I had an alternate version of this where Lloyd admits he's depressed, but decided to go with this cause I make too many Depressed! Lloyd stories
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> BYYYE!


End file.
